happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Platto
Platto is a character from Aussie Outback Friends. Character Bio Platto is a blue platypus who may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer. In fact, he is almost always confused and usually doesn't know what he is doing. He may do random things for no reason. Being a platypus, he is a good swimmer, and that's probably the only thing he gets right... unless if there is a crocodile nearby. He is a very playful character looking for others to play with him. Unfortunately, his stupidity and confusion often leads to other characters' deaths. Episodes Starring Roles *What Goes Around *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Friends on the Barby *Doom-a-rang *Out of Outback *Thyla-scene Investigation *Mind The Surf *It's an Aussie Christmas *Cold Blooded *The Platybo Effect Featuring Roles *Speak of the Tasmanian Devil *Glide and go Seek *Once Bitten *Drop Bear Necessities *I've Machine That Before *Bunyip Alert *Photo Stop *Inside Outback *A Safari The Eye Can See *Drought and About *Lyre, Lyre *Picnic Panic *Ringing Off the Cook Appearances *Tiger Hunt *First Come, First Surf *Kickboxing it Old School *The Way the Lava Goes *Outback Fire *Identified Flying Object, Part 4 *Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1 and Part 2 *Back-Breaker *The Bat and the Plat *Koala Nose Best Kill Count *Joey - 6 ("What Goes Around", "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya", "First Come, First Surf", "Once Bitten", "Out of Outback", "Inside Outback") *Kuddly - 5 ("What Goes Around", "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya", "Once Bitten", "Drop Bear Necessities", "Out of Outback") *Hairy - 4 ("What Goes Around", "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya", "Once Bitten", "Doom-a-rang" along with Sheldon) *Sheila - 1 ("Doom-a-rang" along with Sheldon) *Sheldon - 1 ("Doom-a-rang") *Dingo - 2 ("Outback Fire" along with Lumpy, "Inside Outback") *Pup - 4 ("Outback Fire", "Inside Outback" along with Dingo, ''"Mind the Surf", "Picnic Panic") *Pop - 1 ("Outback Fire" ''along with Lumpy) *Cub - 1 ("Ouback Fire") *Random - 1 ("The Bat and the Plat") *Drama - 1 ("The Platybo Effect") *Dr. Quackery - 1 ("The Platybo Effect") *Snooper - 1 ("Ringing Off the Cook") Deaths #Speak of the Tasmanian Devil - Eaten by Tazzy offscreen. #Glide and go Seek - Smashed by a mountain. #Doom-a-rang - A boomerang impales his eye. #Drop Bear Necessities - Kills himself with a boomerang. #I've Machine That Before - Dies in machine explosion. #Out of Outback - Crushed by door. #Thyla-scene Investigation - Mauled by Stripes. #Kickboxing it Old School - Possibly killed offscreen by Tazzy (debatable). #Outback Fire - Killed in collision of watercrafts. #Inside Outback - Possibly falls to his death (debatable). #A Safari The Eye Can See - Plumments to his death. #Drought and About - Impaled by Prickles' quills. #Mind The Surf - Cut in half by his own surfboard. #It's an Aussie Christmas - Dehydrates. #Cold Blooded - Head bitten off. #Ringing Off the Cook - Burned to death. Injuries #What Goes Around - Hit by the boomerang remote. #Once Bitten - Attacked by a crocodile. #The Platybo Effect - Loses consciousnes various ways. Trivia *He is based on Lumpy for his stupidity and loosely resembles him. *He may also be based off of Psyduck from Pokemon due to his appearance and his confusion. He also has a similar quack-like voice. *Due to his confusion, he may also be similar to The Mole (sometimes he is unaware of what he is doing). *In Season 3, his teeth disappeared except when opening his mouth. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Aussie Outback Friends Category:Monotremes Category:Platypuses Category:Blue Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Stupid characters Category:Redesigned characters